tcrcfandomcom-20200215-history
CQUAD
The CQUAD is one of the Detective Groups in the series. Their main focus is much like that of The Andersons, only less in number but more powerful. They call their detective head Ikari. The CQUAD has 7 main members who were all experimented on by their previous detective head and founder, Ira Dorex and were given extraordinary powers known as sins. Members Ira Dorex Ira was the first Ikari known as "Ikari Alpha". He was the founder of the CQUAD and got 2 members. He is a skilled scientist and created the Red Eye and the Grey Eye, and gave himself the grey eyes. Because of his magic eyes, Ira is immune to death by violence and can only die of old age. After his lab was breached and his eyes were stolen, he sent for a successor to retrive the eyes. Jacob Dorex Jacob is Ira's son and was supposed to be the successor of Ira. But Ira's advisor, Azzael, told him that doing so would be dangerous since that Jacob was born wih grey eyes, rather than being implanted with them, and the eyes' effects would malfunction at times, and it would be difficult for him to lead a detective group. Instead, Jacob unknowingly was given the place of "Lussuria", although he defects right after he finds out about it later on. Ian Karisson Ian was the second Ikari known as the "Last Ikari". He used to be a senior student in Lazal University but then he was accidentally killed by one of his classmates. His body was forcefully taken by Ira from his morgue and his corpse was experimented on. He was given life through the red eye, although there are some side effects such as extreme muscle pain from time to time. Ian was experimented on by Ira once more and was given an unusual ability that allows him to grow wings and triple his power. Ian was tasked by his precessor, Ira to retrieve the stolen Magic Eyes from rival detecive heads. Ian managed to bring in 4 more members for the CQUAD. Ian was unsucessful in retrieving the red eye from rival head Star Luster, so he decided to strengthen his group first. He eyed Ryan Nillois, the ß at that time for he is very guillable and intelligent as well. Ian offered Ryan a high spot in the CQUAD, but he refuses. Because of this, Ian declares war against The Andersons. Ian was later on kille once more by Ryan in the war. Cyan Cook Cyan, like Ian was a highschool student in Lazal University. Cyan was forced to join the CQUAD after her close friend, Nick Ontario was taken as hostage by Ian and would only let him go if Cyan would submit to his wishes. Cyan was given the position of "Acedia", and was given the codename "Acedia Bubblaqua". She was experimented on by Ira and was given the ability to create a huge, nearly unbreakable bubble. Cyan, although has a high position in the CQUAD, is very inactive and spends most of her time sleeping. In the battle versus the Andersons, Cyan fought against Anderson agents Chrishan Parehoñez, Bonnie Anderson, and Jacob Dorex. She is taken aback by Jacob's similar appearance with her old friend Nick and was taken down by the enemy. After Ian's death, Cyan became the next Ikari, given the name "Nikari", inspired by Nick. Cyan was later on killed in a plane crash while she was on her way to a seminar in the US. Azzael Azzael was one of the first and strongest members of the CQUAD. He was given the codename "Superbia" and was next in line to Ikari. He is also Ikari's advisor. Azzael was the person who suggested to Ian Karisson that he should declare war against the Andersons because he believed in the CQUAD's power and the Andersons were in the middle of a vacation that time, so they were vulnerable. In the war against the Andersons, he was faced with Jay Anderson, Jeff Emsedel, and Roo Kanga. He managed to kill Jay, but he was forced to retreat when he heard that the base was being infiltrated. In the base, he was cornered by Jeff and Roo, now joined by Jacob Dorex in the garden. Angered by the loss of Cyan, Azzael activates his sin which was given to him by Ira through experimentation. He was given the ability to turn into a centaur with a deadly lance and an indestructable shield. He was later on finally killed by Jeff who avenged his friend, Jay. Mallow Mallow, along with Azzael is one of the first members of the CQUAD. She was experimented on by Ira and was given the ability to turn into a boar that can devour all. Mallow was given the codename "Gula". In the fight against The Andersons, Mallow was faced with Boni Faiz, Rain Anderson, and Yosef Ra. She was forced to turn into her sin but was defeated afterwards. She was taken to custody by the Philippine Government but was rescued by Cyan soon after. Verde Verde, like Ian and Cyan was a student in Lazal University. He accidentally killed Ian after he could no longer control his anger. He managed to run away, and he was lucky enough to have no eye witnesses. He is later shocked after Ian approaches him as Ikari, and threatens him that if he wont join him and the CQUAD, he will report to the authorities about him and his crime. He is later experimented on by Ira, acquiring possession abilities and a strange ability that allows him to turn into a werewolf. He is given the codename "Envidia". Ian ordered Verde to find a way into Lazal University without any violence in order to convince Ryan into joining him Verde managed to find a host in Lazal Univesity - Ron Violas and used him to convince Ryan, but Ron managed to slip free against the curse but stuck with a changed personality. As a last resort, Envidia, along with Avaricia, uses Ron to teleport into Lazal and massacres half the population the students, including Ron. Verde participated in the war against the Andersons, and fought against Bless Monteblur, Adrianne Anderson, and Nichole Toronto. Confident because he was fighting against girls, he was taken off guard by the trio which enraged him. He accidentally blabbed about him being the one who killed Ron, which enraged Bless and the others. He is forced to use his sin, but was killed by Nichole and Bless. Timothy McGold Timothy's parents owned a company in the Philippines. Being the son of the wealthiest man in the country, Timothy was an ideal target for Ian and the CQUAD. Ian intended to black mail Tim, but he suprisingly voluntarily joined because he was bored. He was experimented on by Ira, giving him an ability to transform himself into a creature in golden unbreakable armor. He is given the codename "Avaricia". Learning Verde's plan to massacre the Lazal students, Timothy tags along because he was bored again. He participates in the war between the CQUAD and the Andersons and faces off against Kale Housenine, Josh Matt, Gracey Mulan, and Scarlette Anderson. He easily defeats the four, and leaves them for dead, but Ynah Sollisho manages to arrive after Timothy left and heals their wounds. He later encounters Star Luster and Nexus Sargoni in their base and engages battle against them. He was easily overwhelmed by the two and activates his sin in fear. He managed to escape and joined the new CQUAD leaded by Cyan. Fawn Fawn was Jacob's replacement as "Lussuria". She was a prostitute who was abused by her higher-ups, and was taken in by Ian and the CQUAD after they found her about to hang herself from a bridge. Fawn was experimented by Ira and was given the ability to fly and receive a magical whip. She participated in the war against the Andersons and engaged battle against Star Luster, and Nexus Sargoni. She manages to hold Star hostage, forcing Nexus to stop fighting. Coline Anderson arrives just in time and manages to shoot Fawn down. She retaliates by activating her sin but was easily defeated by the trio. She is then killed after being burned alive thanks to a system malfunction by a nearby machine. Trivia *The CQUAD Ian led had only 7 members (excluding Ira), but still managed to have an equal fight with The Andersons, the Star System, and The Connection. *All 7 main members of the CQUAD are based off the 7 sins, and their personality matches too. *All 7 main members of the CQUAD's hair color matches their respective sin. The same thing applies to eye color, except Mallow, whos eyes are hidden. *All 7 main members' and Ira's codenames are their respective sin translated into different language. *The CQUAD isnt a quad. A quad only has 4 members. **It is more of a word play of "squad", rather than "quad". Category:Groups